


whose aim is to prevent the

by entanglement



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, M/M, canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leveling the playing field</p>
            </blockquote>





	whose aim is to prevent the

The grainy surveillance footage and a momentary glimpse in a snowstorm barely give Lorne Malvo a face, but Wrench remembers him immediately when he wakes to find the man standing at the foot of his bed, watching him.

"A deaf hitman. Never saw one-a those before," Malvo drawls, keeping eye contact with Wrench as he steps around to the side of the bed looking like he's about to continue on with some sort of explanation of why he's here, tinged with bits of the philosophy that probably charmed Lester Nygaard. Wrench glances away instead towards the window set into the door and sees that the cop is still outside, pacing as he stands guard. 

Wrench has no clue how Malvo made it into the room and doesn't care, frankly. All he knows is that with the anger that's boiling in his gut, he could probably manage to drop Malvo before the cop makes it into the room, but the grief that's still liberally mixed in with that anger neutralizes it. Even if he manages to snap Malvo's neck, Numbers would still be down in the morgue. With a look of defeat, he turns back for the prepared speech, but Malvo simply says, "If you still feel raw about things when you heal up, come see me," then produces the key for the handcuffs and tosses it onto Wrench's chest. He's still not sure what he intends to do as he scrambles to free himself, but Malvo reaches out to stop his hands so he can have his attention for just a moment longer. 

"I'm sure they've already told you he's dead. He's not. Mad as hell, but not dead. Room 145. I'll create a diversion," he says carefully so that the shape of every single word is absolutely clear. Once he sees a spark ignite behind Wrench's tired eyes, he removes his hand and leaves the room with a cheerful little wave that would be irritating if Wrench wasn't in shock.

Twenty minutes later, after Wrench finishes quickly pulling on his clothes, there's a shriek he can't hear at the end of the hall and the cop watching his room and another cop down the hall both scramble towards the sound, ignoring their posts. Wrench doesn't think to question it as he leaves his room and strides down the hall to Numbers.


End file.
